The Last Dance
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: ¿Haber deseado la felicidad fue demasiado egoísta? ¿Utópico? ¿O una maldición? Steve y Tony deseaban un "para siempre", y el destino estuvo a punto de otorgárselos. Stony - Superfamily


Hello! traigo al fin un fic que deseaba publicar hacía mucho, necesitaba corregirlo y eso, pero aquí esta.

Es un ¿AU? ¿what if? en realidad un poco de ambos xD no sigue una linea argumental muy pulida, tiene un poco de las pelis, los cómics y las personalidades más allegadas a Avengers Assemble. ¡Adoro esa serie!

Es un poco crudo, no al principio, pero ya hice las advertencias, aun así espero que le den su oportunidad.

Sin más, espero y disfruten de la lectura.

 **Disclaimer:** **Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stan Lee, Marvel y todos aquellos que posean derechos sobre estos.**

* * *

Quizá fue ambicioso, aguardando porque aquella felicidad que llegó a tocar con sus manos permaneciera intacta a través del tiempo. Incorruptible, defendida a garra y diente por él, desgarrando cualquier intento que quebrara lo que amaba sobre el universo mismo, más que cualquier cosa existente; su familia.

¡Y cuánto había costado llegar a ella! Porque primero debió hacer frente a sus propios prejuicios y escepticismo, viviendo en una negación extremista, sintiéndose aterrado ante los constantes arrebatos que su corazón producía al ver sus ojos, al tenerlo cerca. Su sonrisa – la verdadera – fue su sonrisa la que terminó por derrumbar cualquier muralla que hubiera interpuesto para ocultarse tras ella y no demostrar que ese genio, millonario y un poco loco le robó el alma y el corazón. En retrospectiva, se avergonzaba enormemente por aquellas palabras hirientes que llegó a pronunciar con respecto al castaño, reduciéndolo a menos que nada… en aquella época se había dejado engañar por los rumores, por las habladurías que giraban alrededor de Tony, supo que muchas de ellas eran ciertas. Perfectas mascaras para tapar una honda soledad y un hombre menospreciado. Tony no era egoísta, no era un mercenario, muy por el contrario, fue ingenuo. Creyó en las palabras y acciones de un hombre que le saludaba con una mano mientras en la otra sostenía la daga para aniquilarlo, confió demasiado y se dejó cegar por una vida de lujos estériles. Aun así, la daga había sido arrojada, mancillando un poco más ese hombre generoso que trataba de ocultar tras sonrisas coquetas y comentarios ácidos.

Agradecía a Dios por haberle permitido conocer ese hombre que se ocultaba tras el gran Tony Stark. Seguía siendo el mismo, con cabellos rebeldes y ojos penetrantes, con una sonrisa de ensueño y el abrazo más bello que conoció, pero detrás del hombre-espectáculo, estaba la persona, que actuaba a consecuencia para preservar algo que pensó nunca volvería a tener; una familia.

Se enamoró perdidamente de él.

Y el tiempo volvió a tener un poco de color y razones para él. Ya no era simplemente el Capitán América salvando al mundo de quienes trataban de destruirlo, la figurita anticuada en una época moderna. Ahora era el Capitán América salvando al mundo, la figurita anticuada y era Steve Rogers, la pareja de Tony Stark.

Cada vez que recordaba eso, sonreía como tonto.

La primera en darse cuenta – como no podía ser de otra manera – fue Natasha, comenzando con un juego para despertar algo de celos en los obvios sentimientos de Iron Man, porque estaba claro, el cariño que nació entre ellos era palpable, excepto para los protagonistas de tan inusual pareja. Así que se dio a la tarea de conseguirle novia al apuesto rubio, Steve rechazaba cada uno de esos acercamientos no entendiendo las intenciones de la rusa, a Tony se le estrujaba cada día un poco más el corazón aterrado de que llegase una mujer que realmente llamara la atención de Steve. Sin embargo no decía nada, no se sentía con el derecho de reprochar nada, sabiendo que él mismo hasta hacía escaso tiempo, estaba en una relación con una mujer que valía su peso en oro y todavía más. Una mujer invaluable para Tony, mas no la dueña de su corazón.

Sucedió un día, específicamente el día en que Tony cumplía años, el mundo les dio una tregua a los héroes, portándose bien con sus villanos y conflictos en relativa paz, un día de descanso de esos que poco conocían. Se celebraban, entonces, con fiestas que incluían a toda la familia Vengadores, atrás habían quedados las ostentosas fiestas del millonario, ahora reemplazadas por charlas íntimas, bromas y bebidas en completa armonía ¡ah, claro! Y un beso robado que el alma de Steve se moría por dar. Tony se congeló, con las mejillas más adorablemente sonrojadas que el rubio hubiera visto en su vida, los ojos acuosos y ansiosos, con ese color cobrizo que relucía cual gema. Todos contuvieron el aliento ante la escena;

—Ya no me alcanza con decir que eres mi amigo… Te quiero Tony, a ti, todo el tiempo… te quiero a ti a mi lado, para siempre.

Cada palabra se introdujo en el interior del genio, abrazando su corazón, y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, de la felicidad al entender que ese sentimiento extraño que había nacido en él por ese _viejo_ , era correspondido. Asintió. Asintió varias veces, efusivo. Hubo aplausos y una sonrisa hermosa pintada en los labios de Steve, labios que se encargó de marcar como de su propiedad. Todo tan cursi como sólo el anciano podía ser.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, con la promesa implícita de permanecer juntos por siempre.

Hubo muchas discusiones, días sin verse ni hablarse… siempre pesaba la aplastante sensación de que algo los rompía por dentro. Siempre regresaban sobre sus pasos para abrazarse, sabiendo que a pesar de esas personalidades diametralmente opuestas, ellos eran complementos, que algo ya sea el destino o cualquier etérea entidad, los había colocado en el mismo camino, cubriendo esos agujeros que el tiempo y las vivencias les dejaron. Estaban solos en el mundo, pero juntos no les hacía falta nada más. Eran así, odiaban tantas cosas del otro, pero amaban miles más.

Y en la oscuridad, una melodía sonaba mientras ellos bailaban.

A veces se cree que la felicidad a aquellos que deben custodiarla, se le es negada, ellos eran una especie de celador de la felicidad del mundo, resguardando la paz, las sonrisas y los futuros de millones de personas que al final del día no debían preocuparse por que algún desquiciado quisiera destruirlos, eso era trabajo de los héroes, de personas solitarias que no tenían arraigos en la Tierra, más que su propia voluntad de protegerla. Eso se cree, porque en la otra cara de la moneda, son seres humanos con familias, con sentimientos y con la esperanza de que esa felicidad también les toque. Y Steve sabía que era un afortunado al tenerla, al compartirla junto a Tony. Quería casarse con él, pues pronto se dio cuenta que ya no podía imaginar su vida sin sus ojos, sin la felicidad que representaba Tony Stark para él. Y lo hizo.

Era primavera, habían desmantelado miles de bases clandestinas que pertenecían a su enemigo número uno: HYDRA. Fueron semanas de lucha, muchas muertes por parte de la corrupta organización, así también debieron lamentar algunas bajas de agentes de SHIELD. Esas eran las guerras, se llevaban enemigos y aliados por igual, siempre situándose en el limbo entre la victoria y el horror. Steve ahora respiraba con tranquilidad, pero recordaba esos angustiantes segundos que parecieron moverse en cámara lenta cuando uno de sus misiles explotó justo enfrente de Iron Man. Tony había perfeccionado tanto su traje con el correr de los años, que la detonación tan sólo afectó su sistema de navegación, y los repulsores derechos, pudo aterrizar con algunos inconvenientes, algunas magulladuras en su rostro y el puente de su nariz inflamado, mas estaba entero, Steve cayó de rodillas a su lado, propinándole un duro golpe en el brazo.

—¡Auch, Cap! ¿Por qué fue eso? Lo tenía controlado—Tony calló un momento, suavizando sus expresiones al ver los ojos tan azules y tan aturdidos de su pareja—, ya Steve, en verdad no fue nada.

—Cásate conmigo, Tony.

Tony debió esperar cualquier reprimenda de parte de su sobreprotector novio, pero no aquello. Y sus facciones debían de expresar muy bien su desconcierto y anhelo, porque Steve largó una suave carcajada antes de inclinarse a besarlo.

—No juegues así conmigo Capitán.

—No lo hago, quiero que te cases conmigo.

Para ese entonces el resto de los Vengadores formaban un círculo alrededor de los dos, aguardando por la respuesta del genio. Más de uno se regocijó al verlo tan abochornado ¡Quién lo diría! Tony carraspeó un poco;

—De acuerdo, sí. Supongo que puedo hacer eso…

Y el mundo entero se revolucionó. A ellos, claro, no les importó, dos meses después, en una ya acostumbrada reunión íntima, unieron sus vidas. Un poco más. Un baile más, unas sonrisas más.

Y quizá seguía siendo ambicioso, pero después de un año de estar casado con el excéntrico millonario, Steve pensó que no era mala idea agrandar su pequeña familia. Le encantaban los niños, se sentía pleno viéndolos reír y divertirse. Siempre había tenido en claro que quería ser un padre, uno tan bueno como lo fue el suyo, aquel sueño había estado a punto de morir cuando se hundió en el mar helado, y al regresar a la vida, las cosas habían cambiado tanto que sus sueños no eran más que simples fantasías de un niño que ya no existía, siquiera los sueños del hombre que fue durante la Guerra. Otro punto importante fue darse cuenta que, al parecer, al Capitán América no le iban las mujeres tanto como había pensado en el pasado…

Pero había un pequeño problema, a Tony le aterraba la idea. Se dio cuenta que pasaba más tiempo de lo habitual – y eso que era mucho – en su taller para evitar tener esa charla. Steve sabía que esos miedos eran un reflejo de los recuerdos que Tony tenía con su propio padre ¿Cómo ser un buen padre si él no tuvo uno? Steve quería hacerle entender que él no era Howard (y agradecía enormemente eso) que no debía dejarse llevar por sus malas experiencias, al contrario debía tomarlas para transformarlas. Le dolía ver en los ojos castaños el temor e inseguridad, esos fantasmas que aún rondaban al genio, quizá era un tanto exagerado, pero hubiera estado dispuesto a arrancarse los ojos y entregárselos para que se viera en la manera en que él lo veía. Tony, por muy contradictorio que sonara, no era capaz de ver lo valioso que es.

Lástima que no tuvo tiempo y los iba a necesitar. Una bomba estalló en una convención militar; un atentado y una llamada para que los Vengadores vistieran sus trajes. El lugar era un desastre entre heridos, muertos y las bombas que no dejaban de detonar. Más de un centenar de soldados con el maldito símbolo Hydra, aparecieron, Steve y Tony se observaron un momento, en sus ojos estaba tatuado la suspicacia y es que era demasiado extraño, ¿Por qué Hydra atacaría una simple convención militar? Algo más había, pero por el momento su prioridad era acabar con esos desgraciados y salvar a las personas que aún seguían con vida. Tony había apenas aterrizado desmantelando a dos agentes cuando la vio; se hallaba luchando por quitar una enorme viga, la cual había aplastado su tobillo izquierdo, cubierta en sangre, y embarazada. Se movió rápido hasta llegar, arrojando la viga lejos de la mujer, sus ojos aterrados se suavizaron cuando vio que no se trataba de algún enemigo, Tony la tomó en brazos ubicando un lugar seguro para dejarla mientras regresaba a la lucha, apenas pudo escuchar un tenue—gracias—antes de que se desmayara.

— _Ha entrado en shock respiratorio_ —informó Jarvis.

Tony sabía primeros auxilios, pero por algún motivo se paralizó, observando como el pecho de la mujer dejaba de moverse, su vista bajó hasta su vientre, y su propio pecho se comprimió al ver que dos vidas se estaban yendo.

—¡Tony!—El grito del Steve logró devolverlo a la realidad, abrió su casco enfrentando la mirada de Steve, este apretó sus labios entendiendo.—Ve, aquí todo está controlado.

Tony le sonrió despegando al instante a toda velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano. Descendió como una tempestad, volando entre los pasillos del hospital, entregando a la mujer a un muy confundido enfermero. El pobre hombre movía una camilla que sería utilizada para trasladar a un paciente, Tony no preguntó dejando ahí a la mujer.

—Necesita un médico—la voz distorsionada e inconfundible de Iron Man se hizo escuchar. Y claro que el muchacho acató la orden sin chistar ¡era Iron Man, joder!

Tony se deshizo de su traje, indeciso de retirarse o aguardar por el estado de la mujer. Se decidió por la segunda, teniendo un horrible presentimiento y un extraño sabor amargo que le quemaba el estómago. Jarvis le informó que la situación en la destruida convención había sido neutralizada, y que ahora SHIELD se estaba ocupando, Steve no tardaría en buscarle. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, había transcurrido una hora. Un hombre de bata y con rostro cansino salió del lugar por donde se habían llevado a la mujer, al ver a Stark erguido y elegante en la sala de espera, el medico esbozó una sonrisa. A veces es bueno pensar que hay alguien aguardando por los pacientes, muchas otras es horrible tener que enfrentar a esas personas y decirles que ya no los verán.

—Señor Stark, es un honor conocerlo, soy el Dr Hunt.

Tony observó unos instantes la mano extendida del hombre, en realidad no sabía por qué estaba allí,—Gracias, sólo quería asegurarme que la… que ella y el bebé se hallaran bien.—Los ojos del médico se apagaron.

—Lo siento, pero ella murió, aun así gracias a usted pudimos salvar al bebé, es un niño bonito, muy pequeño y su estado es grave, pero está vivo…

—Es lo que hacemos Doc, salvar vidas—dijo en un suspiro.

—Es… ¿usted la conocía?—Tony negó—, ya veo. Hemos hallado en su bolsillo su identificación, Mary Parker. En estos momentos están tratando de comunicarse con alguien, averiguando si tiene esposo o parientes que respondan por ella.

—¿Podría…? ¿Podría ver al niño?

El medico enarcó una ceja, asintiendo. Con su mano le indicó que lo siguiera y así Tony lo hizo. No entendía muy bien lo que hacía, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que no estaría en paz hasta verlo. A medida que avanzaban, las paredes del hospital cambiaban de su impoluto blanco a decoraciones infantiles con arcoíris, robots y unicornios, sonrió cuando apreció en una de las paredes una pintura de los Vengadores, a su alrededor estaban estampadas manitos de colores con nombres en su interior. El Doctor Hunt se detuvo, enfrente de un gran ventanal, desde donde se observaban varias cunas.

—Es el pequeñito de allí, ahora debo retirarme, ¿estará bien?

—Claro, sólo estaré un momento, luego me iré.

No observó al médico, sus ojos quedaron estáticos sobre la frágil figura del pequeño que luchaba por su vida. Tony tragó con dificultad al verlo tan vulnerable, dentro de ese cubículo, con cables conectados a su cuerpito, monitores a su alrededor, sin nadie al cual sujetar su manito, que sepa que hay personas esperando por él. ¿Las había? Su corazón se estrujó, no quería que estuviera solo. En realidad no quería dejarlo solo…

—Jarvis busca todo dato sobre Mary Parker.

— _Ya lo he hecho, señor_ —diligente como sólo su IA era.

Tony desplegó una pequeña pantalla holográfica de su reloj. Datos de su nacimiento y crianza, así como estudios y profesión. Leyó todo con cuidado, hasta llegar a un nombre, Richard Parker, su esposo, Capitán de las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército. Muerto. Tony frunció el ceño, restregando una mano sobre su rostro con frustración. El hombre había fallecido hacía poco, en un muy sospechoso incendio que se produjo en una base de reclutamiento donde se hallaba. Lo recordaba, Steve le había comentado sobre ello. Los ojos de Tony se apagaban progresivamente conforme iba leyendo. Los únicos parientes que habían tenido eran el hermano de Richard, el cual había fallecido hacía tiempo y su esposa que un seguía viva, pero en un internado para personas mayores, sufría de Alzheimer. Nadie más.

Tony cerró las pantallas, con la mente en blanco. Apoyó su mano contra el vidrio que separaba la sala de neo, contuvo el aliento al ver el tenue movimiento en ese pequeñito pecho, con su piel pálida, casi traslucida, sus pequeñísimos puños apretados. Cuando desvió un instante hacia el cartel que reposaba sobre su cabecita: _Sin nombre_ , Tony juró que algo dentro de él se quebró, sus piernas temblaron por lo cruel de todo eso. No merecía algo así, no merecía estar en una incubadora luchando por sobrevivir, sin una madre, sin un padre. Nadie.

 _Solo._

Estaba solo. Solo en el mundo.

Así mismo, algo nació también. Una conexión inexplicable, un deseo. Tony apoyó ahora, ambas manos sobre el cristal.

—No estás solo. Te lo prometo… no te dejaré solo.

—¡Tony!

Steve corrió a su lado apenas divisó la figura de su esposo, Tony enfrentó la mirada preocupada del rubio. Una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. Steve se paralizó al verlo en ese estado, pero sonrió con suavidad, su castaño había roto al fin sus barreras.

Apenas lo conoció, Steve se enamoró perdidamente del pequeño, llenando su interior de un calor diferente a todo lo demás. Era él, era el niño por el cual había esperado, el pequeño sol en sus vidas; era él; su hijo. Pero a eso debían decírselo a todos los demás. ¿Quién diría que una adopción era tan complicada? Aun si eran el Capitán América e Iron Man… ni se diga si eran Steve Rogers y Anthony Stark. Diez trabajadores de servicios sociales los visitaron durante el primer mes, todos amables y complacidos de ver que a pesar de todas las cosas quizá Stark no era un hombre tan frívolo, todos, menos uno. Que para agregarle una cuota más de dramatismo, era la mano derecha del Director, y al parecer en quien más confiaba, dándole la potestad para aprobar o no las adopciones. Tony había querido sobornarlo con dinero alguna vez, pero Steve se lo prohibió, no actuarían de manera deshonesta, pelearían por el niño con la ley y el castaño entendía eso, pero se hallaba desesperado, y no por eso dejaba de brindarles toda la ayuda necesaria al hospital para que su hijo viviera.

Steve ingresó un día al taller, donde Tony se mantenía ocupado para no matar a ese desgraciado que le privaba del pequeño. No dijo nada, simplemente tomó a su esposo en brazos apretándolo contra su cuerpo, sonriendo como un niño que acababa de recibir el mejor regalo del mundo, y así era. Realmente así se sentía.

—Es nuestro, es nuestro hijo Tony.

Dos segundos tardó el genio en volver a poner en funcionamiento su cerebro. Los habían aprobado. Se besaron tanto ese día…

El propio Director se hizo cargo de todo, viendo la magnitud que había tomado el caso. No todos los días venían dos superhéroes a querer adoptar un niño, que aún luchaba por sobrevivir. Un mes completo trascurrió, cuando al fin Tony pudo cargar al niño en sus brazos, aún frágil, diminuto y hermoso, con unos rizos castaños y otros más claros que ya le crecían en su cabecita, sus ojitos grises apenas abiertos un par de veces. Steve sonrió con esos ojos enormes y azules rozados por el llanto, quería retratar para siempre esa imagen en su mente, la paz, lo natural y perfecto que era, y había pensado que era imposible, pero se enamoró todavía más de ese hombre.

Aunque eso no debía sorprender, después de todo, Tony era el amor de su vida.

••

Es una lástima que los periodos de calma no duraran eternamente. Justo después de la pequeña fiesta para celebrar a los flamantes padres, Thor cayó del cielo, y no precisamente a vacacionar. Había estado siguiendo el rastro de las llamadas Gemas del Infinito, piedras capaces de destruir el universo, si se encontraban en las manos equivocadas. Y Tony maldijo la suerte, porque claro que estaban en las manos equivocadas, en las de un lunático conquistador, uno de los seres más poderosos que el universo haya creado: Thanos.

Steve tuvo que haberlo previsto, conocía a su esposo, conocía cómo funcionaba la mente de Tony. Pero prefirió esta vez, ignorar esa punzada, y prepararse para la batalla, Thanos se acercaba, la Tierra, y todos los planetas existentes estaban en peligro. Acalló las voces que le gritaban por peligro cada vez que observaba los ojos de Tony, tan oscuros, nunca los había visto así, firmes y fieros, como dos grandes pozos, era la mirada de un animal que no descansaría hasta acabar con su presa, mostrarla orgulloso entre sus fauces, ¿qué planeaba? Sacudió su cabeza para espantar esos pensamientos, ingresando al taller.

—Peter.

—¿Cómo dices?—Tony respingó.—¿Te estas volviendo senil, anciano? Ese no es mi nombre.

Steve sonrió, después de semanas, su Tony volvía a tener esa mirada dulce que tanto quería.

—No, es el de nuestro hijo…

Steve caminó los escasos pasos que lo distanciaban del castaño, abrazándolo. Con tanto por hacer, no habían decidido el nombre del niño, pero era el momento. Tony se incorporó de su silla sólo unos segundos para que ahora sea Steve quien la ocupara, el regazo del soldado era mejor asiento. Sonrió.

—Pensé que deseabas llamarlo como tu padre—dijo, colgando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor.—¿puedes creerlo? En dos días ya estará con nosotros—Guardó silencio y su mirada volvió a tener esa profundidad que inquietaba sobremanera a Steve.

—Ganaremos, todos. No voy a permitir que algo les suceda.—dijo ciñendo sus brazos en la esbelta cintura del castaño.

—Estoy seguro que sí, ahora bien, cómo es eso que has decidido tú solo el nombre de nuestro hijo.

—En realidad no fui yo, debes ver esto—Steve sacó de su bolsillo un objeto pequeño.

—¿Un nano-chip? ¡Tecnología! Me sorprendes Rogers.

—Tony…

El genio sonrió robándole un beso, haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias del rubio, colocó el chip en su base de dato.

—Está codificado… muy bien Jarvis, ¡haz tu magia! Decodifícalo.

— _De inmediato, señor._

—¿Qué es? ¿De dónde lo has sacado? Y por qué algo me dice que ya sabes su contenido.—dijo el genio esta vez, mirando a Steve.

—Paciencia es tu segundo nombre, Tony—bromeó—No lo he visto, fue Fury quien me lo entregó, pero me dijo que los Parker ya habían decidido que el niño se llamara Peter.

Muy bien, ahora Tony estaba sumamente curioso, ¿qué conexión podrían tener Richard y Mary Parker con Fury? ¡Oh! Claro que había conexión, porque a veces el destino es bastante caprichoso y el mundo muy chico. Los padres de Peter habían servido al Ejército y la CIA, además de tener una muy oculta vida como agentes de SHIELD, había sido el propio Fury quien los reclutó, y quien les había dado la opción de retiro cuando Mary quedó embarazada, propuesta que aceptaron. El chip contenía todos los datos recabados por ambos a lo largo de los años como agentes, las misiones de reconocimiento e infiltración en algunas bases Hydra. Habían sido grandes personas, siempre leales.

Lo último que había era un video casero de ellos, aparentemente en su casa, en el que nombraban al bebé: Peter Parker. Tony tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, suspirando.

—Es… increíble.

—Lo es, por ello debemos respetar su última voluntad, Peter llevará nuestros apellidos, pero el nombre que sus padres querían para él.—Tony no dijo nada, sólo asintió abrazando a Steve.

En dos días Peter conocería su hogar, pero Thanos tenía planeado su visita antes. El sol no había despuntado cuando el Titán irrumpió sobre Washington, los Vengadores viajaron hasta allá. Nunca dimensionaron la fuerza de este, hasta que como soldados de juguete, uno a uno fue derrotado, incluidos Thor y Hulk. Habían evacuado a toda la ciudad, pero el daño era inconmensurable, Tony apretó sus puños y Steve tuvo que haberlo previsto… pero la revelación le llegó tarde. Aquello por lo que Tony había estado trabajando todo ese tiempo, ese aparatejo complejo que en su vida entendería. El genio había estudiado las gemas y a Thanos hasta lo incansable, entendiendo al fin que con fuerza no podrían derrotarlo, no cuando el Titán poseía el guantelete y la capacidad de manejarlo a su antojo, lo que necesitaban era inteligencia y de eso, él conocía bien.

—Steve, escucha bien, sé que siempre has odiado mi impulso autodestructivo, pero si no hago esto, no tendremos otra oportunidad de ganar.

—¿Qué…?—Steve sintió temor, por primera vez en su vida, sintió un horrible temor recorrerle el cuerpo.

—¿Qué pretendes hacer?—Natasha se sostenía de un muy mal herido Clint, ella tenía el brazo completamente roto. Tony suspiró.

—El guantelete no puede viajar a través de dimensiones, simplemente se mueve entre las diferentes realidades que existen, pero no entre dimensiones, si logro arrastrar a Thanos a través de un portal, podremos arrojarlo a una dimensión de donde no podrá salir.

—¡Y cómo harás eso? ¡Tony, no puedes enfrentarlo tú sólo, ha hecho trizas tu armadura, ha derrotado a Hulk! ¡No voy a permitir eso!—Steve gritó, tomando la mano del genio, con los ojos suplicantes y húmedos. Sabía muy bien qué significaba eso.

—Controlaré su mente, con la única gema que Thanos no logró obtener, el Cetro de Loki.

La razón por la que Thanos estaba ahí, la Gema de la Mente. El Cetro estaba en poder de SHIELD después de la batalla contra el Dios del engaño. Todo ya estaba dicho, la determinación en la mirada cobriza del genio, sus labios apretados al igual que sus puños, y Steve lo sabía. Era el único que podía controlar ese portal y no perderse entre las dimensiones junto al gigante de morado rostro.

—Prométeme que regresarás—Steve lo abrazó, apresó su cuerpo incapaz de soltarlo, al tiempo que besaba sus labios agrietados y sangrantes. Tony correspondió a los abrazos y besos con fuerza.

—Mañana iremos por Peter, volveremos a casa.

Los Vengadores se reunieron, sus manos sobre los hombros de Tony, sonrisas cansinas estampadas en sus labios: la fuerza transmitida a su Líder. Un soplo de esperanza que elevó sus espíritus, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder, nadie iba a permitir que Tony no regresara…

Podrían pasar mil años, quizá mil vidas. Miles de amaneceres, pero Steve jamás olvidaría ese instante, esa batalla. Thanos tuvo que reconocer que los humanos no eran una especie fácil de vencer y conquistar, actuando con más ímpetu y ahínco cuando todo parecía perdido, pero él tenía más años que la Tierra misma, la experiencia de oponentes tercos, incapaces de reconocer cuando la derrota es inminente. Su mente no era corruptible a dominaciones, sin embargo cayó bajo el embrujo de la gema, caminando sumiso hacia el portal que el aparato de Tony comenzaba a abrir, o eso creyeron. Habían bajado la guardia.

—Debo reconocer que han sido unos oponentes molestos y dignos, debería perdonar su planeta, pero me han hecho enojar, permítanme darles una lección; Thanos siempre gana.

Los ojos de Steve se abrieron aterrados, su corazón desbocado, mientras corría, lanzando el escudo para desviar el poder. Inútil, el escudo fue repelido sin resistencia, mientras esa energía alcanzaba a Tony, apresándolo, su grito alertó a todos, movilizándose para detener lo que sea que estaba intentando el gigante. Thanos estaba tratando de controlar el alma de Tony otorgándole súper poderes para que sea él quien elimine a los Vengadores. Una gran explosión se escuchó, el portal perdía fuerza.

— _Steve… no te sientas mal por el mañana, recuerda que hice esto por ustedes, tú y Peter son lo más importante en mi vida, un día juré dárselas para protegerlos, y es hora de cumplir con esa promesa._

—No… Tony, aguarda, estoy llegando, no lo hagas.

Steve sabía que de alguna manera se estaba comunicando mentalmente con el genio, los ruidos poco a poco desaparecieron a su alrededor, sus pies corrían a toda la velocidad que el suero le permitía.

— _No hay tiempo, al portal ya no le queda energía… te amo, capipaleta._

—¡Tony!—La voz del genio se escuchaba en paz, tranquila.

Los edificios, lo que quedaba de ellos, las calles, autos, personas… cada cosa fue desapareciendo, el dolor apretó su corazón, con la sangre helada y el pánico en las lágrimas que se desprendieron de sus ojos. Sus pies se estancaron en el suelo húmedo, charcos de lodo por las destrucciones que habían provocado, con ojos eyectados presenció como el tiempo se saltaba paso tras paso, deteniéndose, mientras un agujero crecía en su interior, arrancándole parte del alma, una herida que por más suero, no sería curada. Jamás olvidaría ese día.

La súper fuerza que le otorgó el guantelete le sirvió a Tony, sujetando al titán por la espalda, arrojándose al portal. Consciente de que con él dentro, Thanos tendría la ventaja de regresar, Tony activó el mecanismo de destrucción, un pequeño dispositivo conteniendo la fuerza del Big Bang… nada quedaría en pie. Thanos era un ser inmortal, pero le tardaría siglos reagrupar sus partículas. Habían vencido.

¿Pero a qué precio?

—No… ¡Jarvis busca a Tony! ¡Rastrea su señal! Debe haber manera de traerlo de nuevo.

La respiración de Steve se hizo pesada, cada inspiración parecía contener diminutos cuchillos que le rasgaban los pulmones.

— _Capitán… el señor Stark hizo explotar una bomba para destruir la dimensión y todo allí… el señor está…_

—¡NO!

—Steve… él lo logró, venció a Thanos—,Natasha apretó los labios.

—No puede estar muerto…

Algo pareció quebrarse en su mente, partiéndolo en pedazos, gritó. Gritó hasta que le quemó la garganta, aun así siguió gritando, destruyendo cada cosa a su paso, con el nombre de Tony en sus labios, Thor trató de sujetarlo pero fue arrojado lejos, mientras las manos del soldado se encargaban de despedazar todo. En todos lados veía el rostro de Thanos, burlándose de él, junto al rostro de Tony, la explosión y los pedazos de lo que fue su esposo. Mientras el dolor le consumía el cuerpo, maldiciendo la impulsividad de Tony, todas sus vivencias y las sonrisas que le había regalado Tony se volvieron puñaladas, el llanto y dolor lo vencieron, con una fuerza exacerbada que parecía fundirse en sus venas. Thor arremetió nuevamente, sometiéndolo, hizo falta un golpe de Hulk para dejarlo inconsciente.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, dio un repaso a su alrededor, se hallaba en la cama de un hospital, sus manos estaban sujetas, al igual que sus piernas, la garganta le ardió al intentar tragar saliva, tenía sed. Repasó con su lengua sus labios partidos, estaba aturdido, y el dolor en su pecho no lo abandonaba. Quería cerrar los ojos nuevamente, quería despertar y encontrarse en su cama, junto a Tony. Quería que todo haya sido un sueño.

—Hey grandote, al fin despiertas—No se había percatado de la presencia de la rusa en el cuarto. Su rostro estaba demacrado y con varias heridas y hematomas, llevaba un cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo quebrado. Steve volvió su vista al techo, sin decir ni una palabra.—Hemos aguardado porque despiertes, Naciones Unidas y el gobierno han empezado con la reconstrucción de los daños y…

—Sácame estas cosas Nat, ya no son necesarias—Steve movió sus muñecas, quizá antes hubiera podido quitárselas con facilidad, pero no tenía fuerzas.—Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Natasha asintió, desatando los tirantes, Steve se incorporó, quitándose él mismo las que sujetaban sus pies, bufó por lo ridículo de todo eso. ¿Acaso no tenía el derecho de enloquecer de dolor? La voz de Tony despidiéndose y la imagen de la destrucción golpeó en su mente, se sintió enfermo. Una arcada y a la segunda estaba vomitando el dolor que comía su carne como si de un virus se tratara. Limpió su boca, no escuchó a la espía, y salió de la habitación. Antes de perderse de vista, Natasha volvió a hablar;

—Tony tenía en claro que Thanos podía regresar sin la ayuda del guantelete, estoy segura que su deseo era regresar…

—Fuimos unos inútiles, pero ya no viene al caso, Tony siempre fue así… debí saberlo, pero preferí arrastrarlo a su muerte.

—Steve…

—Debo ver a mi hijo—con eso dicho, se perdió entre los pasillos.

Sabía que se hallaba en el mismo hospital que Peter, arrastró sus pies hasta la habitación del niño, llena de globos y figuras de los Vengadores, así como fotos que él había mandado a enmarcar. Steve se llevó una de sus manos a la boca en un intento por retener el llanto, un gemido lastimero al ver la foto de Tony sosteniendo al bebé, su foto favorita en el mundo, la imagen que ya nunca más tendría… adiós a los sueños de pasar el resto de sus años retratando cada imagen de Tony y Peter, llenar su casa y el taller con sus dibujos.

Tomó al niño en brazos, arrullándolo contra su pecho, al tiempo que arrastraba su espalda por la pared. Peter pareció sentir el dolor de su papá, apretando sus manitos a la camisa de Steve, restregando su rostro en el pecho amplio del soldado, provocando que el llanto intensificara.

—No pude salvarlo Pete, no pude salvar a Tony…

Durante la semana siguiente, Steve no se movió de allí. Alimentó, cambió y durmió con su hijo, no se apartó de él, tampoco dejó que alguien más fuera. Secó sus lágrimas evitando así que los periodistas que cada vez más se acumulaban en las afueras del hospital obtuvieran algo de él y su pequeño, no les daría el gusto de compartir algo tan íntimo, algo que tan sólo le pertenecía a Tony. Al décimo día Natasha ingresó a la habitación.

—No puedes estar aquí Steve, deben regresar a la Torre.

—Lo sé, pero no me siento preparado…

—Hay algo que debes saber.—Steve elevó su mirada para encontrarse con los tristes ojos de la Viuda, era evidente que la muerte de Tony también le había afectado, pero había algo más. Steve supo que su desgracia no terminaba ahí.

Un visitador de servicios sociales hizo aparición en la habitación, con un documento notariado en el que dejaba en claro que la adopción entraba nuevamente en prueba debido a la muerte repentina del señor Stark. Debían evaluar si Rogers era apto para cuidar al niño, solo. Steve no lo pudo creer, no sólo eso, enloqueció. Querían apartarlo de lo único que le quedaba en la vida. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ser tan crueles?

—Contrólate, o todo será peor—La voz de Natasha lo hizo entrar en razón.

Peter fue llevado a un hogar transitorio hasta que se decidiera que se haría con él. Steve estaba desesperado, sintiéndose inútil, impotente ante todo, pero no podía perder esta batalla, no podía fallarle así a Tony, él había sacrificado su vida para que ellos tuvieran un futuro. Iba a luchar, no bajaría los brazos ¡Peter era su hijo! Y cuando las cosas se tornaron feas, apareció su ángel salvador en forma de tacones altos y cabello cobrizo. Virginia Potts, había sido secretaria, amiga, pareja y consejera, un pilar tan importante en la vida de Tony, formaba parte de un círculo íntimo, de aquellas personas que realmente conocieron todas las caras del genio, de aquellas que supieron ver detrás del disfraz. Su dolor era inmenso, y no estaba dispuesta a aceptar que el niño que Tony cuidó con tanto amor, terminara lejos de ellos. Cada abogado que tenía Stark Industries, apoyó y defendió el caso, audiencias y nuevas visitas fueron hechas. Steve aún no se sentía con el alma para ir a la Torre, por lo que se quedaba en el complejo. Y con la ayuda del siempre diligente Jarvis; la mañana en que el invierno comenzaba, Pepper y los abogados tuvieron la luz al final del camino.

Aquel hombre que había puesto a Peter de nuevo en adopción, había resultado uno de tantos desgraciados que vendían niños haciéndolos pasar por adopciones, con documentos falsos de personas que no existían. Era el mismo hombre que el Director había puesto su confianza, Peter había estado en la lista negra. Mucho antes de que naciera, por eso los atentados, Hydra quería a ese niño. El destino puso a Tony en su camino. El escandalo tomó trascendencia global y el hombre fue detenido de inmediato. Peter regresaba a casa.

••

Era uno de esos días grises, melancólicos que presagiaban una llovizna. Steve sostenía a Peter en sus brazos, abrigado y durmiente. Ya no quedaba mucha gente, la ceremonia fue corta, estaba seguro que Tony lo hubiera preferido así. No había cuerpo, pero demasiadas flores fueron arrojadas ese día. Steve observó por última vez el _descanso_ de su esposo, pudo sentir como le hablaban, pero no estaba escuchando realmente, decidió entonces, darse la vuelta caminando con un Peter aferrado a él, era increíble, parecía conocer cuando su padre estaba a punto de desmoronarse. Subieron al auto. Era momento.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Steve permaneció estático, el cuerpo le temblaba, pero debía hacerlo, ese había sido su hogar, donde fue feliz y pretendía que Peter fuera feliz allí también. Por él, por Tony… por todo lo que le entregó.

— _Bienvenido de vuelta Capitán y bienvenido a casa señorito Peter._

—Gracias, Jarvis.

Steve arrojó su abrigo y las mantas que cubrían a Peter y se derrumbó en el sillón. Permaneció allí por un buen tiempo, siendo calmado por la respiración del bebé y las lágrimas silenciosas que había contenido todo el día. ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? ¿Cómo iba a funcionar sin Tony? Lo necesitaba, tanto que le escocia el miedo a vivir sin él, sin sus besos y sus peleas. Bajó su vista al pequeño, tan bello y extrañamente parecido a Tony, era eso o el dolor le hacía ver otra cosa, no importaba, en sus ojitos cobaltos encontró paz. Su respuesta era Peter, a todo, su vida y fortaleza.

—Jarvis.

— _¿Sí?, señor._

—Dime, ¿tienes grabaciones de Tony tocando el piano?

— _Hay muchas interpretaciones del señor, ¿desea que reproduzca alguna?_

—Por favor, reproduce sólo el audio, apaga todas las luces, excepto el velador a mi lado.

Las luces fueron apagándose una a una, ahora eran iluminados tan sólo por el tenue velador y las luces que se colaban de la ciudad en aquellos enormes ventanales. El silencio poco duró cuando una melodía suave y armónica comenzó a sonar. Steve sintió su corazón encogerse al recordar claramente esa melodía, Tony la había interpretado la primera noche que él comenzó a vivir en la Torre, antes de que sus sentimientos sean correspondidos. Recordaba perfectamente los largos y delgados dedos del castaño moviéndose con gracia y belleza sobre las teclas, su rostro calmo y la pequeña sonrisa estampada en sus labios. Apretó a su hijo en su pecho al tiempo de incorporarse, balanceándose en medio de la sala, unas lágrimas volvieron a escaparse, pero sonrió, recordando a Tony, prometiendo que su vida jamás se apagaría, que no importara el tiempo ni las dimensiones, lo encontraría otra vez, en esta u otra vida, volverían a estar juntos.

Besó los cabellos de Peter, cerrando sus ojos, con la música de fondo y ellos bailando en medio de la sala. Sonrió más, jurando sentir sus brazos rodeándolos, en un último baile.

* * *

 _ **Notas:** Y, espero no me maten xD_

 _Prometo escribir un stony bien fluffy para la próxima!_

 _De igual manera, espero y hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

 _Será hasta la próxima. Gracias por leer._


End file.
